More Than Just a Story
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Rosette asks Chrono to tell her what her life will be like when she grows up, but when he does, he forgets a few very important details. And so she sets him straight. . . (One-shot, very mild CR, takes place while Rosette's still living at the orphanage)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or 'Fairytail of New York', which I'm listening to right now and for some reason reminds me of Rosette and Chrono. (-; (Besides the whole 'New York' thing, I mean.) _

_Author's Note: Had this idea last night- it's kind of a combo of two story ideas I have. (_Tangles_ and another one that I plan on doing when I have the time.)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! XD_

**x**

**More Than Just a Story**

**x**

He hadn't expected to see her today. Chrono straightened in mild surprise as he heard her call his name from a distance, her clomping boots ruining the brush that lined the well-worn path through the woods. Turning his head as she trotted into his clearing, he smiled gently at the child- lifting a hand in greeting. She waved wildly in return, long pleated dress full of burs and her red, button up coat pulled tightly around her.

"Chrono!" the young girl beamed happily, cheeks a rosy red as she scampered towards him, crawling up the rock he liked to sit on- the one that jutted into the distance. "Good morning!"

"The same to you," he nodded, a cool wind rustling through his untamed violet locks and animal skin rags. Fall was here. . . how fast the time flew. "But where's Joshua? Isn't he feeling well?" He already knew the answer, of course, having been the one that sent them home last time when the boy's face turned green, but he was still surprised to see Rosette here without her little brother. Perhaps something was wrong? 'Might explain why I feel like I'm being watched. . . and this strange aura around forest. It's so familiar- - -!' The devil found himself pulled out of his thoughts, however, when Rosette's happy face fell into a pout; glancing at her from over his shoulder as she plopped down behind him, crossing her angry arms.

"No, he's not," she grumbled, stormy eyes flashing. "And to make it worse that stupid Father Remington is here today! That's why I left. . . he makes me so mad!" The child snarled under her breath for a moment, making wild ripping movements with her hands until she'd calmed down a bit; flopping weakly against Chrono's back.

". . ." He stiffened at the contact, but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. What good would it have done?

Rosette- oblivious to the demon's slight discomfort- sighed, slinking further and further downward until her head was resting against his lower back; arms, torso, legs, and feet pressed flat against the sun-warmed rock, eyes on the sky. They did not speak for a few moments- Rosette wallowing in self-pity and gloom, Chrono deep in thought as he tried to stay perfectly still. A few birds twittered in the bare trees. Chickadees, it sounded like. A couple of colorful fall leaves danced past. One even landed on the girl's nose, making her sneeze and the devil snort in amusement. Then they went back to quiet.

. . . Until Rosette couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm," she growled, eye twitching slightly as she suddenly pushed herself up, twisting around to glare at the back of Chrono's head. How could he stand it? How could _anyone _stand it?! Sitting quietly and letting life pass you by? It made her sick. It was so much better to get out there and do! Find! Be! That's why she wanted to be an explore- - -

She paused, blinking once.

No, wait. She was going to be a doctor, first, wasn't she? Yes, that's right, a doctor. 'A doctor. . .' Her face fell again as she frowned, staring off at the clouds. She was going to be a doctor and cure Joshua of all his ills. After all, she wanted to help him- she really, really did! But. . . 'But that sounds so boring!' And _hard_!

Chrono snapped out of his trance-like doze as he heard the girl behind him blow out her cheeks, sounding weary. Glancing back at her once more, he cocked his head in curiosity- noticing that she was looking much more serious that usual. It was then that she questionably murmured his name.

"Chrono. . . ?" she whispered, getting to her knees and pulling a comb out of her pocket. "Do you think I'd make a good doctor?"

He seemed surprised by the question and was therefore given a few moments to collect his thoughts, sort through them, and carefully answer. Rosette, for once, was able to make herself wait somewhat patiently. "Well," the demon then began, crossing his legs Indian style as the girl began to brush through his long tresses. "I think you could do anything you set your mind and heart to. But. . . at the same time. . ." He paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip in thought. "I don't think that's what you really want to do with your life."

"But it is!" Rosette insisted quickly- a little too quickly as she yanked her comb, taking a small clump of hair out of Chrono's scalp. "It- - -!Ee- sorry!" The girl grinned nervously as she noticed the long strands of violet in her hand. Uh oh.

"- - - S'okay," the devil choked out, though his eyes were full of pained tears. '_OW!_' "Er- anyway. . ." He cleared his throat, trying his hardest not to shy away when Rosette's pudgy fingers made for his head again. And, though he did wince, he was proud to say he stood his ground and allowed her to continue. His reward was her being extra careful this time. 'Thank goodness.' "You were saying. . . ?"

The girl opened her mouth to continue- but then closed it again. Then opened it once more- before shutting it. Then opened- then closed. Open- closed. Open- closed. Open- closed. Until she looked more or less like a fish out of water. A fish blushing with embarrassment, as it were.

Chrono smiled slightly, knowing what she was doing without even having to look. "You can say it, Rosette. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

He wouldn't- - -? He promised- - - ? The corners of her mouth wrinkled, her brow furrowed, the knot of nerves in her belly loosened slightly- - - and then the flood gates burst open: "Idon'twannabeadoctor- I'mtoostupidandit'dbetoohard!ButIalreadypromised!Ican'tbreakapromise!Butthenagain,JoshuaandIpromisedtobeexplorers,too,beforeIpromisedtobeadoctor!ButhowcanwebeexplorersifJoshua'ssick?Ineedtocurehimfirst,whichmeansIneedtobeadoctor-butIdon'twannabeadoctor!"

". . ." The devil's blank face met her own after a few drawn out moments.

A tumbleweed of dried, yellow grasses rolled through.

". . . Pardon?"

That did it.

She couldn't take it anymore! Rosette hid her face as she deflated, resting the crown of head against his shoulder blade as the comb slid easily through his hair and her arm landed heavily by her side. It was too much work to say it all again. Perhaps she should sum it all up. "I. . . I want to cure Joshua. I do! I really do. . . but. . .

I don't want to be a doctor._ Really_."

"Oh?" Chrono did a small double take before grinning, shaking his head as he heard her sniff pathetically. "You want to be an explorer, right?"

She nodded glumly, still not looking up. At least, not until the demon tapped the back of her neck with a finger, making her wiggle and straighten to avoid the tickling sensation. He beamed- a bit hesitantly, perhaps, but still- as their eyes locked. Then he turned his gaze back to the sea of trees around him. "Then be an explorer," he urged softly. "Hunt. Live. Find. Who knows? Maybe you'll even happen upon a cure for Joshua's sicknesses in your adventures." He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Rosette's awe-filled gaze fell upon his face. She'd never thought of that before- but now that he'd said it, it made sense. She would probably find a cure quicker if she was looking for it, wouldn't she, rather than if she remained shut up in some dumb office all day. And wasn't Joshua always saying that exploring made him feel better? Maybe she didn't have to be a doctor after all!

She could barely keep from hugging the devil. "So- so you think Joshua will be okay without me being a doctor?"

"Sure I do," he replied kindly, unfeigned.

"And what about me?" she continued to press. The girl waited for a split second for his answer, but that inquisition alone seemed to confuse him. Ergo, Rosette clarified: "What'll happen to me when I get older?" A gasp fell from her lips as her azure eyes shone brightly, bouncing up and down on her kneecaps. "Ooo- tell me about my brother and I in the future! Tell me a story!"

"Mm?" Chrono smiled once more as he felt the comb begin to fly through his locks again. "A story, hm?" he echoed thoughtfully, leaning back on his hands as Rosette began to rapidly braid his hair.

"Yes, please!" she sang, unusually cheerful. "You always tell the best stories!"

The devil's soft, amused laugh tickled her ears, making her flush pink. "Very well," he agreed, his thick lashes fluttering shut, resting lazily on his cheekbones. "Let me see. . . You will grow up together, never leaving the other's side. Joshua will become much stronger because of all of the love and support around him, and you will become a forceful, smart leader. And together you will explore all the corners of the Earth! In the north you'll play with strange animals, in the south you'll discover new plants, in the east you'll uncover ancient treasures, and in the west you'll map the great unknown. And then, to top it all off, you'll build a plane and fly into the heavens to study the astral lines."

"Wow. . ." Rosette cooed under her breath, fingers slowing as her sapphire pools turned towards the skies. Chrono chuckled before continuing, allowing his eyes to open until they were half lidded.

"Finally, when there's nothing new to play with or discover or uncover or map, you'll write all of your adventures down in a great big book that thousands of people will read! Your book will become a necessity in all libraries all over the globe, and you'll both be quite famous. But by then you'll be tired of fame and want to settle down. So you will both buy lovely houses next to the sea, near a cape so that you can be by a forest, too, and live out the rest of your days under the bright sky, having fun with your families. Then you'll grow old- - -"

"How old?" she interrupted, completely enraptured.

He considered a moment. "Uh- 100!"

"Really? Wow!"

"Hmmm, yes, that is amazing, isn't it? You'll grow to be 100 and then rejoin the astral lines in the sky, both having lived full and happy lives."

Rosette sat in a state of wonder for a moment, mouth agape and stars in her eyes, before grinning widely, clapping her hands together as she finished off the last few loops of his braid. "Yup!" she then chirped. "That's what will happen! We'll explore and have fun together and- - - and- - -" She frowned. "Wait. . ."

Her expression darkened rapidly as she tugged on one of the tassels of Chrono's top, making him glance towards her curiously. "Chrono," she began seriously, eyes narrowed in confusion, worry, and mild hurt as the demon nonchalantly straightened his clothing. "What about you?"

". . ." He paused, avoiding her eyes.

He had been wondering the same thing for a long time now.

". . . I don't know," he finally shrugged, trying his best to quickly shake the sorrow out of his features. "I suppose I'll just wait for you two here. Then, when your book comes out, I'll be the first in line to buy it. And I'll tell everyone that I knew the famous explorers as children and then just smile patiently as they laugh." He smiled, trying to make her return the gesture, but her expression only darkened. She did not approve of this fate- and she let him know this with a firm: "No way!"

Chrono arched an eyebrow.

"That's boring!" the girl continued, yanking on the older boy's sleeve until he'd turned around to face her, face blank with mild bewilderment. "And I won't just let you sit around here your whole life. You should get out more as it is! In fact, you know what?!"

"Um. . . what?" he asked, eyes wide and voice rather timid.

"I'm gonna tell you a story! So listen up!" With that, she forcefully sat herself down in his lap, cheeks turning magenta as she did so. "_Ahem_!

Me and Joshua grow up and become explorers. But since we know we'll be lonely by ourselves- and that we'll fight sometimes and have no one there to be the tie breaker- we decide to take our best friend Chrono with us! And together we all explore and hunt and find and laugh and stuff until our feet are about to fall off! Then we write a book together. Well, actually, we have Chrono do the writing, 'cause my handwritting's icky and Joshua doesn't like to write. We dictate. Then the book gets published and we all become famous and more happy. Then we all buy a big house and live in it together by the sea- (since I liked that idea in your story)- and grow old together. Er- that is- Joshua and I grow old. You won't age much, will you Chrono? Hey- don't interrupt! I'm talking! Anyway, even if you don't grow old like us, you'll still die when we do, so we can all join the astral lines together! Then we'll all stay together forever- the end!"

". . ."

All of that said, Rosette lifted her chin to glance up at Chrono's face- to find him in a rather entertaining state of shock. She giggled as his colored cheeks darkened. "Yup! That's what's gonna happen! Any questions?"

". . . Yeah, I have one," Chrono eventually managed, clearing his throat as he whipped his braid around. Or, as it were, what was supposed to be his braid. But seeing as how it lacked any sort of binding, it was already falling out. He grinned, tickling her nose with the tips of his locks. "No ribbon?"

She squealed and rolled off of his lap, wrinkling her tickled appendage before sticking out her tongue. "Sorry. Forgot it today- so no feeling pretty for you!"

"Darn," he mock sighed, shaking his head- until the sound of a loud rumble caught his attention. Making a weird face as his ears tracked the noise to Rosette's stomach, he couldn't help but grin as she flushed, embarrassed, clutching her tummy.

"Guess I'm hungry," she announced unnecessarily, pushing herself to her feet. "And I should probably be heading back before everyone gets worried. Besides, that stupid priest guy should be gone by now!"

Hopping off of the rock and skipping away, she turned and raced into the forest with a final wave. "Bye, Chrono!" she sang, ponytails slapping gently against her back as she left. "I'll bring some food- and Joshua- next time! I promise! See ya!"

And as the girl's exiting laugh filled his ears and heart, he found himself wishing with all his might that- for everyone's sake, especially his- her story did come true. That it became more than just a story.

**x**

_One of the things I love most about Chrono and Rosette's relationship is how much it changes over time. At first, (when they were younger,) I got the feeling that Chrono saw Rosette (and her brother) more as his own children (in an odd little way)- and sort of took on the role as a father figure as well as a friend. Rosette, by contrast, had a crush on him. At least, that's what I gathered from Joshua's teasing and Rosette's making cookies and such. (I love when Joshua tells Chrono that Rosette's always chattering and dreaming about him. XD)_

_When they get older, though, the roles obviously get switched up a bit. Now it's Rosette "babying" Chrono (though he does still do a good deal- if not most- of the care taking), and she's got a tiny crush on Father Remington. (But that disappears pretty quickly, thankfully.) _

_Speaking of later crushes- I think Chrono had a small one on Az, too, when she first arrived. (Which, in all honesty, made it hard for me to like Azmaria at first. But when Chrono started saying how he thought Rosette saw herself in Az- and how he could see it too- I felt better. I think he liked her so much just because he saw a little of baby Rosette in her, and he I think he missed that.) Oh yeah, and I should add that now I love Azzy. (-: She's so cool! _

_And finally- to top it all off- Rosette and Chrono are in LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV with each other! (-; Heehee._

_Anyway, the point of all of the above stuff is to give justice to the sort of tone I was trying to achieve in his story- that Chrono's sort of a parental/friend unit and Rosette has a crush on him. (Wow, how many paragraphs for just that? ::sweatdrop:: I really am pathetic.) _

_Also- (I know it's hard to tell, since the only clue is the outfit Rosette's wearing) I pictured this story taking place the day Aion came to take Joshua away. Well, the morning of that day, since he came pretty late at night. But I guess it doesn't really matter much, does it? _

_Well- Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! (-: _

_  
Ja ne! _

_PS. You can agree or disagree with me on the whole 'progression of Chrono and Rosette's relationship' thing. That's just how I saw it. ::sweatdrop::_


End file.
